Alpha Identity
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Sonic and friends are transported to a dimention by an evil Vampire Queen, where it is revealed that one of them is the sucessor to the Queen's throne as an Alpha vampire.
1. From Another World

Chronicles of the King: The Nightblade Legacy
    "Alpha Identity"
    written by Shayne Thames
    Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and SEGA
    Shalita Ranay, Shaetore Valcena and Kitti Karnage is © 2003 S.R. Thames
    Before we begin:
    Yata! I'm back again! I been workin on a new fic for a while and I think
    I got it. It came in a dream, literally! I seen Sonic vamp stories, but
    none were either "serious" or "epic" in anyway. Mine IS. I also used
    Shalita Ranay from my book, "Crystal Star", so you COULD say that this
    is a semi-crossover. So here we go. Enjoy.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Chapter 1: From Another World
    Perhaps is was ironic that it was night when it all started.
    Tonight was heated up with a tag battle. The blue hedgehog known
    as Sonic was relaxing in a field, while in the nearby woods, Tails, the
    two-tailed, was playing with Amy Rose the hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit,
    and Cheese the Chao.
    It was a game of flashlight tag in the woods, and Tails, Amy,
    Cream and Cheese were having fun in the dark, tagging each other with
    their flashlights.
    Sonic was watching the stars while the kids were playing, keeping
    an ear out for any sign of trouble.
    "IS THAT MACHINE WORKING YET?!"
    The screams of the woman echoed through the halls of the palace.
    A squirrel glared down at the kitten that was on the floor.
    "Yea yea," the kitten grumbled, its high octive voice making its
    sour attitude sound humourous. It pointed to the huge machine. "I used
    the data you gave me from the orginal subject and started experimenting
    to duplicate the energy. Once I had perfected the signiture pattern, I
    created the machine made specificly to harness the energy and use it."
    "Perfect, Kitti, you done it again," the woman grinned, touching
    the side of the machine with a long fingernail. "Soon I shall have a
    fresh supply of unsuspecting victims in my grasp!"
    "Will this mean a reward, Mistress?" Kitti asked.
    "Ah yes, a reward indeed," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose you
    want me to change you into your real form?"
    Kitti nodded excitedly. She laughed.
    "Kitti, you think you can take me for a fool? If I change you
    back, you'll just betray me again. I'm not STUPID."
    Kitti glowered at her.
    "However, you have the week off for your good work."
    "Oh gee, thanks Mistress," Kitti grumbled.
    "Quit your bellyaching and turn on the machine!" she bellowed at
    the grey kitten.
    Above them in the rafters, two figures layed silent, watching.
    One figure looked at the other and pointed down.
    Kitti hopped up a few stools, leeped up, and pulled down a lever.
    The machine started to warm up.
    The two figures leaped off the rafters and into the room below,
    behind the two. A female white hedgehog and a male black hedgehog.
    "Hold it right there, Shaetore!" the female yelled.
    Shaetore tsked. "Shalita, its rude to yell."
    "We're not about to let you carry out your plan," the male told
    her.
    "Shadow, I'm suprised at you. You know me. I'm an opprotunitest.
    And I couldn't have done it without you." Shaetore grinned.
    "You kidnapped and tortured me for that data!" Shadow glared.
    "And I'm back to destroy your work."
    Shadow stepped closer, unafraid of her. "You should of taken me
    when you had the chance."
    "Why have a snack when I can have the whole buffet? Face it,
    Shadow. You should have NEVER come to this world."
    "And I'm not about to let you ruin mine!" Shadow growled,
    dashing forward.
    Shaetore backhanded him, sending him flying against the wall.
    She pointed at Kitti. "Start it up! I want to have a FEAST tonight!"
    Kitti saluted her mockingly. "Yes Mistress!"
    He scampered around to push more buttons, but Shalita grabbed
    him by the scruff of his neck. "Not so fast, Kitti."
    "Shal, doll, don't you know?" Kitti asked, and clawed her face.
    She yelped and dropped Kitti, covering her face. "Don't mess with
    things with claws."
    Shaetore looked at the dazed Shadow. "I think I'll have that
    snack now," she said, and two large fangs dropped from her mouth.
    "NO!" Shalita yelled, and and threw herself at Shaetore,
    knocking her over.
    Kitti looked at a console and saw that the power was charged.
    "We have full power!"Shaetore threw Shalita off of her. "Do it!"
    Cream looked around a tree. Cheese was hovering over her
    shoulder.
    "Tee hee! Amy'll never find us, huh Cheese?"
    Cheese dissappeared.
    "Huh? Cheese?" Cream called.
    Cream was the next to dissappear.
    Amy peered around a corner. "Huh, thought I heard Cream
    nearby."
    Amy dissappeared as well.
    Tails, who was hovering above everyone, had seen the whole
    thing, and gasped. "SONIC-"
    Tails dissappeared.
    Nearby in the field, Sonioc perked up, having heard Tails.
    "Huh? Tails?"
    He too dissappeared.
    "NO!"
    The shout rang in Sonic's ears. He found himself in some
    sore of gothic styled room with machinery. Tails, Amy, Cream and
    Cheese was there. He also saw a white hedgehog attacking a
    squirrel, and a black blur spin-dashing into the machinery,
    destroying it.
    "You IDIOT!!!" the squirrel screamed. "You destroyed my
    machine!"
    "Duh," the white hedgehog said, rolling her eyes.
    The black blur stopped. It was....
    The two hedgehogs locked eyes.
    "Shadow?" Sonic asked quietly.
    "Oh crap," Shadow muttered and looked back at Shalita.
    "Shal, we got civilians! We gotta get them out of here!"
    "Right!" Shalita called back. She stopped for a moment
    and grabbed Kitti. "You're coming with us!"
    "OW! hey, put me down, you big oaf!" Kitti yelled.
    Shadow looked at his old aquatances. "Sonic, Tails, Amy!
    Get your friend and follow us out! It's not safe here!"
    "Shadow?! What's going on?!" Sonic yelled as he picked up
    Amy. Tails grabbed Cream.
    "Now's not the time to explain, Sonic! Let's go!" Shadow
    yelled, throwing Shaetore one last punch before leading the
    others through a window into the night.
    


	2. Shadow Explains it All

Chapter 2: Shadow Explains it All
    The group ran down the hill and away from the palace.
    "We can't stop until we get to town! We'll be safe there!" Shalita
    called to the others.
    "I don't understand!" Sonic yelled back. "What's the big deal?!"
    There was a roar, and a group of animals jumped out at them from
    behind, hissing and baring their fangs.
    Cream and Amy screamed.
    "Vampires!" Shalita yelped.
    "Figures!" Shadow growled. "The Queen's calling out her Drones!"
    Shadow flipped open a device that was strapped to his left wrist.
    "Sophia, group of eight coming in from the northeast. We got Drones on
    our butts. Get ready for Maneuver 34-B!"
    "Read ya loud and clear. Shadow!" came the reply on the wrist
    communicator.
    "How much further till the safe point?" Sonic asked, dodging a
    vampire that was lunging at him.
    Shadow pointed down towards a valley. There was a city that was
    starting to illuminate with its lights. "We need to get down there!"
    "Let's burn rubber then!" Sonic said, pouring on the speed.
    Down in the valley, a white fox was arming controls inside the city
    limit, next to a major road. She spotted figures beyond the city running
    down the hill towards her. She held up her hand radio. "Here they come,
    everyone. On my command-"
    Sonic and Amy were the first ones through, followed by Shadow,
    Shalita, and Kitti, and bringing up the rear was Tails, Cream and Cheese.
    "NOW!" the fox yelled into her radio. A bright yellow shield
    energized over the city, and the vampires behind were repelled back a few
    feet.
    "We made it," Shalita sighed.
    "Hey Shal," the fox called, pointing to the squirming grey kitten in
    her hands. "What's with Genghis Kitty there?"
    "Kitti's made some machine that can transport people from another
    dimention to ours. We need him to show us how we can take these people back
    home," Shalita said, gesturing to the others.
    "In another lifetime, maybe!" Kitti growled, swiping at Shalita.
    "It's that or face charges of treason against the rebellion," Shalita
    glared. Kitti swallowed.
    "Since you put it that way..."
    As soon as everyone was settled into a bunker underneath the city,
    questions began to roll.
    Sonic was sitting in a chair, staring at Shadow, who at across from
    him in a couch. "I can't believe it...after all this time..."
    "How long HAS it been?" Shadow asked.
    "Nearly two years," Sonic admitted.
    "Excuse me," Cream spoke up. "Sonic, may I ask who Shadow is?"
    Sonic smiled softly. "That's right, you haven't met yet. Shadow, meet
    Cream. Cream, this is Shadow, and old...aquantince of ours."
    Shadow held up a hand. "It's okay, Sonic. I changed."
    "What I want to know is how you got here. We thought you died," Sonic
    said.
    "I figured as much. Well what happened was that I started falling into
    Mobius's atmosphere after we saved the ARK from crashing into the planet, I
    started performing a Chaos Control to stop time and save my life, but too many
    factors altered the energy of the chaos, and instead, I was transported to this
    world."
    Shalita continued for him. "I found him wandering around in daylight
    outside of the city, so I brought him in. He told me the story of what happened,
    and then wished there was something he could do to help people. So I told him
    about our fight against the vampires."
    "Yea, what's the whole deal with this vampire business anyway? I thought
    they were just horror stories," Sonic asked.
    "Well," Shalita started. "It's a centuries-old war. Once every couple
    hundred years, a powerful vampire rises up to kill the leader, and take over
    as the new leader. The leader usually altrenates between a male, called the
    Alpha, and a female, called a Queen. This century's model is a Queen called
    Shaetore Valcena, and she's a vicious one, cunning by far. Now, we started
    a resistance group bent on rooting out and destroying the Alpha and Queen
    vampires. Unfortunitely, we have to find the next Alpha and destroy him first
    before we destroy the Queen. Otherwise, the Alpha will rise to power when the
    Queen is killed."
    "So why is Shaetore trying to take people from OUR world then?" Sonic
    asked.
    "Too many people are aware of Shaetore's existance since we started the
    rebellion, and she wants a fresh supply of unsuspecting victims."
    "How is she doing that though?" Tails asked.
    Shadow sighed and spoke up. "When I appeared on this world, Shaetore's
    lackey, Kittikahn Karnage, had detected the energy signiture and told Shaetore
    about it. Shaetore called out her Drones to kidnap me, sometime after I had
    joined the rebellion. So one night when I was on patrol, I was jumped and taken
    to her palace. They tortured me to get the data they needed to get into our
    world."
    "Makes sense to me, but why was it that we were the only ones targeted?"
    Sonic asked.
    "'Cause it's...chaos?" Amy spoke up for the first time. Everyone looked
    at her and she shrugged.
    "At any rate, we're gonna get Kitti to help us get you guys home,"
    Shalita said. "Incidently, I'm working on a way to try and find a way to build
    an immunity to a vampire bite. Think you guys can donate some blood samples for
    us to study?"
    Sonic looked at the others. "Whatcha think, guys?"
    The other nodded in agreement. "We're in, Sonic!" Tails said.
    "All the way!" Amy added.
    Sonic looked at Shalita. "Okay, Shal. You can count on us."
    


	3. Enlighten Me!

Chapter 3: Enlighten Me!
    Shaetore sighed as she entered a dark room. In the center of the
    room on a pedistal was a glowing crystal ball. Shaetore flopped in her
    throne. "Shadow seems to ruin everything. He gives me such a migrane..."
    The crystal ball flickered a bit.
    Shaetore glared at it. "Oh don't look so smug. You can't even find
    your master. I'm still in charge yet!"
    It flickered some more.
    "What exactly do you mean by THAT?"
    More flickering.
    She stood up, furious. "That's absurd! You're not capable of such
    power!"
    Flicker.
    Shaetore paused. "What are you trying to say?"
    Sonic sat in a chair, where Shalita was preparing to draw blood
    from him. "This shouldn't take too long. Kalita will be in shortly with
    some orange juice," she told him.
    "Thanks," he said as she took his arm to clean a spot.
    "Deep breath now," she said and inserted the needle into his arm.
    The crystal ball let out such an ear-splitting whistle that
    Shaetore's red-yellow eyes flickered with anger as she covered her ears,
    hissing in agony.
    "IT CAN'T BE!!!" she screeched.
    It stopped making the horrible noise and started flickering
    furiously.
    "OVER MY-" she started to say but stopped. "-I'm not gonna finish
    that one."
    It flickered again.
    "Well it's not over yet! I'm going to end this myself."
    She paced around, thinking hard. 'Need a plan...'
    Sonic sighed as his blood was being drawn. Shalita came in
    carrying a glass of orange juice. Or so he thought. Sonic looked at her.
    "Shal?"
    She blinked at him and smiled softly. "Oh...no no, sorry. I'm
    Kalita, Shal's sister. You must be Sonic."
    Sonic nodded. "You two look alike."
    "Yea, we're twins," she said. "But there is a way to tell us apart."
    She pointed to her left eye where the fur around it was a grey color,
    in the shape of a star. "Only I have this star patch."
    Sonic nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind."
    "So, what do you know about vampires?" she asked.
    "Well, nothing more than what the average joe would know," Sonic
    admitted.
    "I see. Well maybe I can tell you some of what I know," she said,
    sitting next to him.
    Sure," Sonic said, listening.
    "Okay, take what you know about vampires and toss it out the
    window. All those stories about vampires are myths. They don't melt in
    sunlight, they don't burn in holy-water, and they DEFINITELY don't fear
    crosses. They perfer darkness mainly because of their sensitive eyes, not
    because they fear it. They can survive in sunlight just like everyone else.
    And the ONLY way to kill a vampire is to remove its head."
    "Ew, kinda gruesome, huh?" Sonic asked.
    "Yea, it is," Kalita admitted.
    Sonic gazed at her as Shalita came in to remove the needle. "All done."
    "Good," he said as she took it out.
    "Here," Kalita said, handing him the glass of orange juice. "This will
    help you recover faster."
    "Thanks," Sonic said, taking a sip.
    "Thank you for doing this, Sonic. We'll let you know what the test
    results yeild," Shalita said, taking the bag of blood and walking out.
    "Good luck!" Sonic called back as Kalita bandaged up his arm.
    Kalita gazed at Sonic for a moment. "Um...Sonic...I was wondering....
    would you be interested in eating dinner tommorrow night with me? I'll be
    cooking...and you can bring your friends!" she asked.
    "Sure, sounds good already," Sonic smiled.
    "Oh...great!" Kalita smiled. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. Dawn's
    coming, and we sleep when the vampires do."
    


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations
    The next night, Shalita and Shadow were working in the lab.
    Shalita picked up some slides and was gazing at Shadow longingly.
    "I'll be testing the fox's blood. who are you taking?" she asked.
    Shadow glanced at the slides of blood samples. "I want to take a
    look at Sonic's. I have a good feeling about him, but that's probably
    because I know him the best."
    He reached into the box at the same time as Shalita did, accidently
    knocking it over, slides spilling onto the floor.
    "Ooops, my fault. I'll get those," Shadow said and started to pick
    them up.
    "Here, I'll help," Shalita said, kneeling next to him to help.
    "Thanks Shal," he said as he picked up a slide.
    She picked up her slide. "No...no problem," she said.
    Kalita showed Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese around her
    apartment. It was small, yet comfortable, and had a pleasing tropical
    theme to it.
    "Y'all can settle in. Say Amy? Cream? You wanna help me cook?"
    "Cool!" Amy exclaimed while Cream smiled politely. "I would be
    delighted, Miss Kalita!"
    So while the ladies and Cheese went into the kitchen to cook, Sonic
    and Tails settled into the living room. They found a checkers game and
    started playing a few rounds.
    Shalita looked into the microscope at Tails's blood sample. "Okay,
    fixing to apply Drone poison to the blood sample."
    "Same here for Sonic's blood sample," Shadow said, having had as
    much training for this as Shalita does.
    Shalita very carefully placed a needle near the sample and applied
    a drop of a clear liquid to the sample. Nothing happened.
    "Shadow, I do believe this blood has a Hunter gene," Shalita
    informed him.
    Shadow sighed in frustration. "Not here. Vulnerable to Drone bite.
    I was SURE Sonic would have a Hunter gene."
    "Let's prepare the next slides for Queen bite fluid."
    Shadow nodded but sighed. Something seemed to be missing.
    "TA-DA!"
    Kalita, Amy, and Cream presented the boys with a tray full of rice,
    steamed vegitables, and an assortment of fruit. Cheese was fluttering out
    of the kitchen with a Maru fruit he was chomping on.
    "Mm, looks good!" Sonic said as they walked to a table to eat.
    They all began to chow down on the girls' cooking. Sonic was staring
    intensly at Kalita and despretely wanted to make conversation with her.
    "So, uh, Kal...you seem to know a lot about vampires. Maybe you can
    answer a question for me," he said.
    "Sure, Sonic, what is it?" Kalita asked.
    "How EXACTLY do you turn into a vampire? Is it like the myths, or is
    it not what it seems?"
    Kalita sighed. "Well, it's a lot like a werewolf bite really. One
    bite from a vampire can turn you into one. Its something in the saliva that
    attacks the dna in the blood and changes it. Most vampires have yellow eyes
    with red slitted pupils, long fangs, and nearly black blood."
    "What about the stories I heard about people who are born as vampire
    hunters? Any of that true, or is that another myth?" Amy asked.
    "Actually, yes, there ARE people who are born to hunt. It's rare, but
    whoever is born with the Hunter gene is immune to a Drone's bite."
    "Cool! That's for me!" Sonic grinned.
    "Yea, but is anyone immune to the Queen's bite?" Tails asked.
    "No, unfortunitely, we haven't haven't found anyone yet. We hope to
    someday so we can produce an immunity shot we can supply to the general
    public," Kalita said.
    "Applying Queen poison," Shalita said.
    "Same here," Shadow said, applying the Queen's poison to the blood
    sample.
    Shalita's blood sample started turning a darker shade of red.
    "Negitive results. The fox is a Hunter though."
    "Yea, same results. Sonic's vulnerable to vampires," Shadow sighed.
    "Okay, let's get ready to call it a night," Shalita said.
    "No way, you're a mechanic?!" Kalita asked.
    "Yep!" Tails said proudly. "Built my own plane and everything!"
    "Wow! I'll have to introduce you to Sopia later. She's a real mechanic
    whiz!" Kalita smiled.
    "Why don't we all meet her? Maybe we can meet some of your other friends
    too. I want to talk to Shadow too," Sonic said.
    "Alright, let's go!" Kalita smiled.
    Shaetore sighed as she rubbed at her temples, the crystal ball blinking
    continuously.
    "Shut up, your master cannot hear you from this far," she groaned.
    She paused and looked out the window, towards the city below. "Wait....
    that's it...!"
    She grabbed the crystal ball. "You are going to call your master to me."
    Shalita sighed as she started putting equipment away for the night. She
    paused as she wanted to take a closer look at Tails's blood sample, so she sat
    down to take a second look. She looked at the sample and realized she still had
    the Queen-infected sample out, where she wanted the drone-infected sample.
    'Oops, wrong slide,' she thought and started to remove it, when something
    in the sample caught her eye.
    "Hey Shadow? Can you come here for a moment? I need a second opinion on
    this," she called.
    Shadow came over to her workstation. "Sure, Shal, what's up?"
    "Does this look like Drone blood to you?" she asked, offering him the
    microscope. He looked in it.
    "No....no, the pattern is too unususal. Looks more like a Queen
    pattern."
    "That's what I thought. This is Tails's blood sample affected by Queen
    poison," she said.
    "I don't like the way this is looking. Does Hunter blood produce these
    patterns?"
    "No."
    An eerie silents fell between them.
    "Then...?" Shadow started.
    "Yes...what we have here...is Alpha blood."
    


	5. Call Thy Master

Chapter 5: Call Thy Master
    Kalita and Sonic walked down the halls of the underground
    facility.
    "I'm amazed by all the adventures you've had. I'm glad that you
    can help us!" Kalita smiled.
    "Yea, it's cool. It's how I met all my friends," Sonic said. He
    winced and rubbed at his ear. "Ow!"
    "You okay?" Kalita asked.
    "Oh...yea, it's nothing," Sonic assured.
    Shadow and Shalita approached them moments later. "Sonic, have you
    seen Tails anywhere?" Shadow asked urgently.
    "Yea, we took him over to Sophia's place, why?" Kalita asked.
    "We'll explain later!" Shadow said quickly and he and Shalita took
    off past them. Sonic and Kalita looked at each other and followed them.
    Shaetore approached the city border, a horde of vampires
    surrounding her. The guards inside the shield watched them like a hawk,
    on high alert.
    Shaetore held out the orb in the air. "Do it....call your master
    to me..."
    They stood in Sophia's empty room.
    "Yea...ah, Kal? They ain't here," Shalita said pointlessly.
    "So they 'ain't' here, so WHAT?" Kalita asked, irked at being
    interupted being alone with Sonic.
    "Okay, everyone, COOL IT. Let's just split up and find them,"
    Shadow suggested.
    "Fine, but YOU OWE ME a BIG time explaination for this one,"
    Kalita said, agrivated.
    The four split up. Sonic paused for a moment and looked out a
    window near the ceiling, that was above ground. "Hmm..."
    Moments later, Shalita came running back to Shadow, waving her
    hand radio.
    "Shadow!" she called. "Listen to this!"
    They listened to the hand-radio as a guard rattled on. "-Shaetore
    is continuing to hold postion at the edge of the city. She's setting down
    the Master Orb...wait....she's retreating-!"
    Shadow looked at Shalita "She know. The minute we drew blood from
    Tails, she knew. She's trying to call him in."
    "We've GOT to find him..FAST!" Shalita said.
    "TAILS! TAILS!" Shalita yelled. Shadow was helping her to find him as
    well.
    In an underground garage, they yelled out for him until two greasy
    foxes, one orange, and one white, popped out.
    "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Sophia yelled back.
    The couple ran to Tails. "Tails, are you okay?" Shalita asked.
    Tails shrugged. "Yea, I'm fine, why?"
    Shalita looked at Shadow and bacl to Tails. "You SURE you're okay?
    You're not...hearing things?"
    Tails paused for a moment. "Uh...no? Should I?"
    Shadow and Shalita looked at each other. "I REALLY don't like this,
    Shal," Shadow said and looked at Tails. "Tails, can you come to the lab We
    need to run some tests right away."
    "Sure, is there a problem?" Tails asked.
    "We don't know for sure. Come on," Shalita said, leading Tails away.
    They took Tails into the lab and sat him down.
    "Shadow, can you get me one of Tails's blood samples?" Shalita asked.
    "Right away," Shadow said and went over to the box of blood samples.
    He picked up a slide from Tails' section and looked at it puzzled. "Cream's
    sample?" He looked through the box again. "Uh, Shal?"
    "Yea Shad?" Shalita called.
    "These samples are mixed up. I got Cream and Sonic's samples mixed
    with Tails's slides.
    Shalita froze, a horrible feeling sinking into her stomach. "Run that
    by me again?"
    "It must of happened when we knocked over the box earlier," Shadow
    said, sorting through the samples.
    "Wait, of the samples got mixed.....then..."
    The radio interupted her. "WE NEED BACKUP! Some nutcase is trying to
    lower the shield! WE-"
    The message cut off.
    Shalita sat there, sick. "Shadow...if Tails is in here...then who's
    out there?"
    There was a knock on the door.
    "WHAT?!" Shalita and Shadow barked at the same time, agitated.
    Kalita poked her head in, along with Amy, Cream and Cheese. "Hey, have
    y'all seen Sonic lately? I can't find him anywhere."
    Shalita and Shadow looked at each other, horrified.
    The group ran outside.
    "The shield is down!" Shalita yelped, noting the lack of the yellow
    energy barrier around the city.
    Amy pointed to the hill beyond the city itself. "LOOK!!!!"
    They gasped as they saw a figure following a floating orb up the
    hill towards Shaetore's castle.
    Shadow stared in horror and fear.
    "No! SONIC!!!!!"
    


	6. Enticed by Darkness

Chapter 6: Enticed by Darkness
    The voice wouldn't stop talking in his head. Sonic followed the
    orb, like he was hynotized by it. He didn't want to hurt those guards,
    but he had to get out.
    Up the hill we went, his head screaming by the orb.
    He was half-aware of the palace he was approaching and was hesitant
    of entering, his will straining to free itself of the orb's power.
    He finally stepped through the gates into the palace, where it was
    dark. He could sense others watching him, yet he felt...safe...from them.
    He entered a dark room where the orb settled on a pedistal and
    quietened down.
    Sonic shook his head clear and stared at the orb.
    "Isn't it something?" a woman's voice asked. Sonic turned to the
    door where he saw the squirrel.
    "You must be Shaetore," Sonic said quietly.
    "I see those rebels were quick in educating you."
    "What can I say? I'm a fast learner," Sonic said sourly. "Now you
    can explain why you...lured...me here."
    "Well it was your pet that called for you," Shaetore pointed out.
    That statement puzzled him. "My...wha?"
    Shaetore tsked. "You have NO idea what you are, do you?"
    "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.
    Shaetore sat down in her throne. "Sit down, and I shall tell you."
    "I'd rather stand, thank you," Sonic said, folding his arms.
    "Suit yourself," she shrugged. "Many centuries ago, I was a
    teenager who fell in love with a handsome hedgehog named Lord Patrick.
    We were together for a long time before I found out he was a vampire.
    He offered me a chance of eternal life with him, and I agreed. He took
    my blood and I became a vampire myself. But as I learned later, I was
    more than just an ordinary vampire. Lord Patrick was an Alpha, and I
    had been turned into a Queen vampire. Over the years, Patrick and I
    shared different views on our...food supply...he would only offer choice
    to the sick and dying. He would even use the Master Orb to offer immunity
    from the viris that would change someone into one of us. I believe that
    the others are nothing more than cattle."
    "Now just wait-" Sonic protested.
    "SILENCE!" Shaetore shouted.
    Sonic shut his mouth, and Shaetore continued.
    "I decided it was time for the Queen to take the Alpha's place as
    leader of of the vampires. So we had a huge fight. In the middle of the
    final battle, the Master Orb glew brightly, and Lord Patrick dissappeared.
    He's been gone for centuries. I thought he was destroyed, but I see his
    spawn stands before me," she said, glaring at him.
    Sonic stared at her in disbelief. "You're lying! There's no way I
    decended from a line of VAMPIRES."
    "Lemme put it this way: that orb favors the Alpha family, and it
    CERTAINLY likes you. Plus, only the Alpha and Queen can understand the
    little blinker. You and me."
    Sonic stared at the orb for a long time, where after a moment, it
    started to speak with him.
    "I think...I understand..." he said slowly after a momement. It
    blinked.
    "Really? So that means-"
    Another blink. Sonic looked at Shaetore. "I got news for you,
    Shaetore. That machine your minion made? It never worked."
    "WHAT?!" Shaetore yelled.
    "Yea. Apparently Blinker here was responsible for bringing us here,
    and..."
    He paused. "...and saved my friends...it wasn't sure which one I
    was, not until my blood was drawn."
    Shaetore calmed. "Just as well. You're here now."
    "What do you want with me?" Sonic demanded.
    Shaetore stood up and put an arm around him. "I'm offering you a
    chance to become what you're supposed to be."
    "No way!" Sonic growled.
    "Wait, don't be so quick to judge. Have you thought of the
    possibilities?"
    Sonic paused. "I'm listening."
    "You are an Alpha, and you have a resposibility to your people,"
    she said. "Besides, do you have any...enemies?"
    Sonic looked at her. "...I..."
    "Together, you and I can work together to destroy our enemies. You
    just have to agree..." she said, holding out her hand.
    Sonic looked at it for a long time, trying to decided...enough
    power to stop his enemy...Dr. Eggman...he shook his head. No, his friends
    came first. His will was strong still. He backed up. "NEVER," he growled.
    "Fine, if that's what you choose, then I'll drain you till you CAN'T
    revive!" Shaetore hissed, baring her fangs. She lunged forward and attacked.
    She grabbed him and exposed his neck, and in a moment, she bit into his neck.
    Sonic cried out in pain, and felt himself growing weak.
    The orb suddenly floated into the air and zapped Shaetore. She hissed
    and dropped Sonic, angry. His blood dripped from her lips, and from his neck
    as he weakly got up. He heard the orb and stumbled for the door, fighting to
    stay concious.
    "COME BACK HERE!" Shaetore yelled, but was zapped back by the orb.
    Kalita and the others crawled up the hill towards the castle.
    "Just a little bit father and-" she started to say, but gasped as she
    saw a pale, weak Sonic stumble down the hill, the orb following him.
    "Sonic!" Kalita yelled, running to him.
    Sonic looked at her. "Kal," he whispered and collasped into his arms.
    "Sonic!" Amy cried and lookedc at Kalita. "What's wrong with him?"
    Kalita tilted Sonic's chin. He looked up at her, and she could see that
    his eyes were changing from green to yellow. "Help me..." he whispered.
    She hugged him gently, picking him up in her arms and cradling him.
    "We're too late, Amy. Sonic's dying."
    


	7. Brand New Life

Chapter 7: Brand New Life
    Kalita, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese sat around Sonic's bed, all sad
    and scared for him. He was laying still, seeming to be sleeping
    peacefully, but Kalita knew he was going through a lot of pain right now
    from the changes.
    Sonic let off a soft sigh, then, silence.
    "He stopped breathing," Amy said, panic rising in her voice.
    "Stay calm, he'll wake up soon," Kalita said, and took Sonic's
    hand.
    "Yea, but what'll we do when he DOES wake up?" Tails asked.
    "Yea, what're we supposed to say? 'Hi Sonic, you're a vampire
    now.'" Amy pointed out.
    Sonic began to stir. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the
    others quietly.
    "Sonic...I..." Kalita started.
    Sonic looked around the room and put a hand to his chest. He looked
    down at himself, upset, before he looked up at Kalita, a single tear
    running down his cheek. "I...I don't have a heartbeat..."
    Kalita opened her arms and Sonic collasped into them, beginning to
    sob. "Shh...let it out, we understand."
    Tears ran down Amy's face. "Sonic's...never cried before..."
    Kalita held onto him tightly and rocked him softly. "Sonic's just
    lost his life, Amy. I don't blame him for being upset."
    They sat there for a long time before Tails stood up, nodding
    towards the door, gestering for the others to leave Sonic alone.
    Kalita stayed to comfort him, until he finally sat up, wiping the
    tears from his eyes.
    "Guess you think I'm weak," he said softly.
    Kalita touched his cheek softly. "Not in the least little bit. It's
    okay, really."
    Then came the question she was expecting. "Are you...afraid of me?"
    "Absolutely not. Sonic, I believe that you are still you. I may not
    have known you for very long, but I know that you are a very sweet guy, and
    besides, our friends want to help you."
    "But...I'm turning into a monster..."
    "No. Shaetore is the monster. You're special," she said.
    Sonic looked at her.
    "Sonic, we'll help you to adjust. You might be the one to turn this
    war around. "You're THE Alpha, stronger than even the Queen. She messed up
    big time and now she'll pay for it. Sonic, there may not be a cure, but you
    were BORN to lead on. We'll help you."
    Sonic hugged her. "Thank you, Kal. You're a good friend."
    She hugged him back.
    Shadow and Shalita came in with a tray, with the orb following them.
    "Hey Sonic," Shadow called, sitting next to him. He wasn't sure what
    to say without upsetting him.
    "It's okay, I know what you want to ask. I'm feeling better, thanks,"
    Sonic said.
    "Well that's good...I think," he said softly. He offered him a glass
    from the tray.
    Sonic took it. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.
    Shadow nodded softly. "Yea."
    Sonic looked at the glass for a long time before he finally took a
    sip. His eyes widen and he began to gulp down the glass. When he set down
    the glass, he felt a pleasurable feeling pass through him. He threw his
    head back and opened his mouth in a long hiss of delight. "Aah..."
    He looked back the others. "Sorry...it was...I had this urge-"
    Kalita put a finger to his lips. "We understand."
    Shalita, who had been quiet until now, finally spoke. "Bad news.
    Kitti escaped, we can't get you home now."
    "It's okay, we don't need that furball," he said. "First of all, it
    was Blinker that brought us here," Sonic said, pointing to the orb.
    "Second, I don't know about the others, but I want to stay here. I'm
    needed here just as much as the other dimention."
    "But Sonic, what about Eggman?" Shadow asked.
    The orb started to blink.
    "Agreed Blinker," Sonic said. "I'll send Tails and the others back.
    The orb will monitor things and send us back and forth when needed," Sonic
    explained.
    "Interesting plan," Shadow said.
    Sonic hugged everyone. "Good luck, Sonic," Tails said.
    "Take care," Amy said.
    "See you soon, Cream added.
    The orb floated above the travellers as everyone waved.
    Goodbye everyone! Sonic waved as they dissappeared.
    Kalita, Shalita, and Shadow hugged Sonic.
    Something tells me that this is just the beginning, Sonic said.
    NEXT: Knuckles Returns!
    


End file.
